


Forget Me Not (BillDip)

by CatNip_618



Series: Gravity Falls [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, BoyxBoy, M/M, kinkty kink kinks, mabcificia, multiple edits in store, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: 17-year-old Mabel Pines wishes dearly she could forget what she'd seen after hearing her brother, Dipper Pines, whining with arousal and suddenly screaming a certain dream demon's name.





	Forget Me Not (BillDip)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS HAS BEEN UPDATED! 
> 
> [paragraphs revised]
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the kinkty kinks!

17-year-old Mabel Pines sat on her knees in her bedazzled room, knitting a sweater. She was enchanted by the hypnotic clicks of her needles and spools when a strange noise was heard from the other side of the wall. Mabel almost immediately stopped knitting and looked around. She heard the noise again, so she decided to go into the hallway to investigate wherever the source was.

She suddenly remembered that her brother’s room was on the other side of her bedroom wall, and that’s where the sound had come from.Mabel stopped walking towards Dipper’s door. She’d never caught him in those kind of situations (seeing her brother masturbating would be traumatizing), and that wasn’t going to happen today.

The girl was about to turn the knob on her door when Dipper shrieked a name they both knew far too well.

Mabel tried extremely hard not to invade her brother’s privacy, but when he suddenly shrieked the certain someone’s name, she couldn’t resist. Dipper’s bedroom door didn’t squeak, and he was often startled while reading, so Mabel risked less caution of opening his door. Before she could see into Dipper’s room well enough, she heard muttering and some dirty words she didn’t want defined.

Mabel covered her mouth, pushed the door open ever so quietly to get a good, clear look. What she expected was that Dipper was screwing himself off while watching something very porn-related , but what she actually saw forced her to wipe the blood from her nose that had trickled down her top lip unexpectedly.

She couldn’t exactly tear her eyes away from the below-the-waist situation, so Mabel tried to keep her eyes on Dipper, and the figure above him -- who was a man. It was a man around Dipper's age. It was getting harder to do so.

Speaking of the said person,  _he_ looked oddly familiar - blonde hair and light olive skin.

Mabel knew she had to leave right then and there when the man started thrusting; when Dipper started moaning, and when his bed started to squeak in a rhythmic pattern. Mabel muffled a strangled groan.

The squeaking and the noises stopped when Mabel closed Dipper’s door. She had closed it too loudly.

She suddenly realized that she was in big trouble. There was a disappointed whine (she knew what that meant), and the girl knew she had to escape. She ran to her room, ignoring the fact that her feet were being too loud. Opening her door in a frenzied rush, she dove into her linens and bed covers, burying her head underneath her fuzzy pillow.

After the first round of Dipper’s lustful cursing, there was an odd silence. Mabel was about to turn to her knitting when she heard someone else shout a nickname she and Dipper were reminded of every day.

_Pine Tree._

Her suspicions were confirmed. There was a humanized Bill Cipher banging Dipper without much care in his room, and said boy was doing the same.

Mabel’s face heated up when she heard the loud curses from both persons, and it quickly quieted down.

Mabel had read enough yaoi manga to know what the heavy silence signaled. It meant the fucking was over.  
The girl slowly lifted her head from her pillows, and waited for any more moans. She heard nothing but the heavy breaths of the pair that lay less than twenty feet away from her. Hands shaking, Mabel hoisted herself off the bed and made her way to Dipper’s room. She lifted her hand to knock, but before she did, the girl listened to the ruffling of bedsheets and fingers snapping a few times.

Mabel sucked in a breath and rapped her knuckles against the wooden doorframe. There was no response from the other side, but she guessed Dipper had heard. They both knew that everyone in the house had heard the chaotic mess of love, even though Dipper and Mabel were the only residents. Excluding the demon.  
Mabel swallowed thickly. “Dipper? What’re y-you doing?”

“Mabel?” Dipper’s voice was an octave higher than normal, but still seemed breathless after the whole...virginity-card ripping. Mabel took hold of the doorknob and turned it far enough, but was stopped by a force slamming it shut.

“D-Don’t come in!” Dipper cried out, him being the one who’d slammed the door shut on the girl. Mabel swallowed again. She knew she’d catch her brother screwing off on himself, but she never expected to catch him roughly fucking with a supposedly-not-dead-demon named Bill Cipher.

“I heard you yelling…” she paused. “And I heard him, too.”


End file.
